12/4/2011: Building Up The Body
1 As a prisoner for the Lord, then, I urge you to live a life worthy of the calling you have received. 2 Be completely humble and gentle; be patient, bearing with one another in love. 3 Make every effort to keep the unity of the Spirit through the bond of peace. 4 There is one body and one Spirit—just as you were called to one hope when you were called— 5 one Lord, one faith, one baptism; 6 one God and Father of all, who is over all and through all and in all. 7 But to each one of us grace has been given as Christ apportioned it. 8 This is why it says: “When he ascended on high, he led captives in his train and gave gifts to men.” 9 (What does “he ascended” mean except that he also descended to the lower, earthly regions? 10 He who descended is the very one who ascended higher than all the heavens, in order to fill the whole universe.) 11 It was he who gave some to be apostles, some to be prophets, some to be evangelists, and some to be pastors and teachers, 12 to prepare God’s people for works of service, so that the body of Christ may be built up 13 until we all reach unity in the faith and in the knowledge of the Son of God and become mature, attaining to the whole measure of the fullness of Christ. 14 Then we will no longer be infants, tossed back and forth by the waves, and blown here and there by every wind of teaching and by the cunning and craftiness of men in their deceitful scheming. 15 Instead, speaking the truth in love, we will in all things grow up into him who is the Head, that is, Christ. 16 From him the whole body, joined and held together by every supporting ligament, grows and builds itself up in love, as each part does its work. (NIV) Ephesians 4:1-16 Overview of the book of Ephesians *Ephesians 1-3 (theoretical) *The church is the pilot plant where people are healed /now/ *Ephesians 4-6 (practical) Outline *We have a life of the trinity in us *(Something something) Immaturity *Unless we do the hard work -- What is the essence of Christians? The life of God has come into us. Without that life in us we aren't truly alive. Life = growth and more. 7-10: when Jesus ascends we receive gifts (11) of ministry. The goal of our ministry is to mature us spiritually. We're spiritually immature now: *We dont have discernment of good and bad doctrine *Infants are self-absorbed *"Tossed back and forth" Consequences of this learning #Don't be disillusioned by immature Christians! (still growing) Why are we surprised when Christians act immaturely? #We must not put up with it in ourselves - we have to grow. Are we humbler, happier, more self controlled: Do we dare ask those around us? -- We mature as one body, together (Are you avoiding people in the church? They're part of your body as well) Practically speaking 15: speaking the "truth in love" When you speak it's to build the other person up Jesus was the ultimate example of that